


You Look Perfect Tonight

by i_am_delta



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), many song references, not sure when, pls be patient, some sex scenes at some point, will try to update as often as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_delta/pseuds/i_am_delta
Summary: Very interesting things. Liam and Ed turn out to be part cat. They try to hide it from the other boys so the wont lose any friends. Eventually the others find out and their reactions are better than Liam and Ed were expecting. Read the story to find out.





	1. Update thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Found Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847174) by [valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky). 



 Hey guys. This is my first story. I'm not really sure what I'm doing so if you guys want, you can seggust ideas for where the story can go. I'll try to update daily or every other day. If I miss a day, there is no update for that day. My story is kind of sort of inspired by a story called "You Found Me" which is inspired by "Uniquely Perfect" on Wattpad. I'm having my own story but I'm taking elements from those two stories. Those stories are very good and you should go read them. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story and I will try to update as often as possible.

Edit: Some backstory needed. Liam is part cat like his friend Ed but his mom knew and wasn't telling him all his life. He is part of the world famous boy band One Direction. They are about to start working on the next album after the Take Me Home tour and a bunch of interviews. Liam doesn't know what to do. Also, Liam has known Murray since they were young.

Love,

Delta ♥


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to do this. I suck at chapter summaries. I suck at a lot of writing stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter. Sorry it's a complete piece of poop but I hope you guys like it. Also, sorry it's late. Was busy with school. Still love you guys.

**Liam's point of view**

_Oh,_ _shit_ , I thought.  _That's not good._ I was glad that I had my own house that was separate from the houses of the other lads because on my head were two cat ears that were the same shade of brown as my hair. That was really bad. I had a show tonight. I couldn't go on stage with cat ears on my head! And the worst part was, they were part of my body and I couldn't remove them before the concert. Then I remembered something. My mate Ed, whom I could trust with anything, even this, was also part cat. He had told me that a couple of days ago and so far he hadn't told any of the other lads about his situation. I called him up.

 _"Hey, Liam. How are you, mate?"_ he asked, sounding as happy as usual.

"Ed! I'm good it's just I need you to come over to my place, like now. I have a bit of a problem," I told him.

 _"No problem. I'll be right over,"_ he said.

"Thank you so much, mate. I'll see you soon."

Now it was a matter of time before Ed showed up. Within a matter of seconds, I heard the door being unlocked and opened. Then I heard Ed's voice.

"Liam, mate, I'm here!"

I ran out of the batroom and ran over to him, immidiately wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm right here, Liam."

"Ed, I asked you to come over because I know you can help me with this."

"Yeah. What is it?"

I brushed aside some of the hair that was covering my cat ears and lifted them up.

"They're beautiful, Liam. Thank you for being open about it with me," he said, pulling me into his arms. "Have you told any of the other lads yet?"

"Not yet. I just found out this morning. I don't know what to do, Ed," I said, close to crying.

"Hey, it's okay, Liam. I'm here. I love you how you are," Ed whispered in my ear. Now I was openly crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Ed. What would I do without you?" I sobbed out into his shoulder.

"You'd probably be a sobbing mess on the floor with no one to confide in. But seriously, I'm honoured to know that you can come to me for help when you need it," he told me.

I continued crying into his shoulder while he held me and whispered comforts in my ear. When I finally finished crying, I pulled away and kissed his cheek, which was entirely normal in our friend group due to how close we had become over the past few months of talking over the phone and Skype while on tour after meeting in London.

"Thanks, Ed. Maybe we should tell the lads about us being part cat at some point. The fans too. They all deserve to know about the situation," I said, thinking about what to do.

"Yeah. I found out about mine just before I left on my last tour and so far no one has found out."

"Ed, how the hell do you keep it a secret?" I asked him. "I mean, they're so easy to spot."

"Oh, you know, just a simple glamour I picked up a while back. How about we tell (Y/N), the lads and the fans sometime soon, alright?" he asked.

"Sure. Maybe we could do it tomorrow?" I replied.

"Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Pls let me know. Would you comfort Liam in this situation?


End file.
